moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Coraline G. Feathermoon
Coraline Goldenclover Feathermoon is her full name, though she also goes by Twixie Rivers. Race: '''Night Elf / Worgen '''Age: '''21 Years '''Birthday: December 3 Height: '''5' 10 '''Body Build: '''Muscular '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Affiliation(s): '''Tends to switch between neutral and horde-side every so often '''Titles: '''Commander (Forsaken Army) Recruit (Alliance Army) '''Alias: '''Twixie Rivers Bloodline / Family Coraline is from a very large, prominent, and ironically wealthy family, made up of primarily demon hunters and druids, though there's more classes in there, including several death knights, mages, etcetera. '''Basic Family: Father: Grizzlyheart Feathermoon II Mother: Lioneyes Feathermoon Siblings: Elder Siblings: ''Grizzlyheart Feathermoon II Ravenheart Lioneyes Feathermoon II ''Twin Brother: Freiergeist Feathermoon Children: :: Berry (Female ; Half Draenei) :: Draenon (Male ; Half Tauren) :: Seahowl (Male ; Night Elf) :: Neu'Vehan (Male ; Half Troll) :: Ella (Female ; half human) :: Unnamed (Male ; full night elf ; Grizzlyheart's child) :: Belle (Female ; half worgen) :: Eren (Male ; Worgen ; Adopted) Physical Description As of recently, Coraline has come to become a death knight, which is odd considering Arthas was defeated before she became one. Her eyes are not the same frosty blue as other death knights, but generally are a nasty green color or a blood red hue. Generally, the color switches between whatever she's doing at any given moment in time. Example: If she is working with unholy or blood, the respected colors become her eye colors, and if she's dealing in anything frosty, her eyes take on the stereotypical blue color. Her face is generally very thin, though not unattractive. Her cheeks are sharp and prominent, and her nose comes straight down from her forehead with no indent, and has three black rings at the right nostril and two in the left. Her upper lip is average for a night elf, being a bit thin, though her lower lip is quite thick, having golden ring pierced dead center. Her hair is a light purple color, unless dyed (which it sometimes is) and could be in whatever style she wanted it to be at any said time. Along her eyebrows, which are thick enough to suggest she's young, and short as if she's trimmed them to look like human eyebrows, have some piercings on both: For her left, there are three silver rings at the end, and for her right there are two silver rings at the end and a bar piercing at the beginning. Her ears droop a bit more than the average night elf and have four golden piercings on both, and some bars at the bottom level of her cartilage. Her facial tattoo is an interesting one, and certainly not native to her race; she wanted to be different when she was younger, though now she barely notices it. As for her body, she's very muscular when discussing her torso. Her arms are nearly solid muscle, as is her abdomen; she's very solid. Her breasts are a good sized C-Cup, and her shoulders are somewhat broad. Her lower half is not nearly as muscular, though that is not to say there isn't any muscle at all. Her hips are a bit wide, though still voluptuous. All along her torso, upper arms, chest, private regions, and upper thighs are all too many scars, most from her childhood. On the subject of scars, there are a few on her face as well. On the left side of her face, down her cheek bone, is one sleek scar. Down the right side of her face, from her temple to her chin, are three scars all put together. Generally, she sees these scars more as trophies than anything, though she seems to add more to her collection whenever possible; self punishment. Mental Description and Fears As for her mental health, Cora's got little, if any. She's got severe depression, possibly manic, and tends to be overly paranoid. She never believes that anyone loves her, and tends to think everyone's out to get something from her, use her, and then toss her aside. Even the people she does consider to be her friends aren't completely trusted by her. Fears and Phobias: Virginitaphobia - The fear of being raped Autophobia - The fear of being alone and/or unloved Personality Coraline is generally very stubborn and harsh with much that she says. She rarely censors her language, and rarely lets people in, and when she does, she tends to be very slow to do so. History Bullet Points here since she's got so much! *Mother died giving birth to Coraline *Father became depressed, did nothing to help raise Coraline. Grizzlyheart and Lioneyes take care of Coraline and Freiergeist (Ravenheart was cradle-snatched). *Recieved the name "Coral" at 3 years of age *Father dies at 5 years *Night Elves joined the Alliance and Coraline and her siblings move to Stormwind at 6 years *Lioneyes joins military at 7 years; Grizz, Cora, and Freiergeist remain *Freiergeist sold to wealthy family at 8 years; Grizz and Cora alone *Grizzlyheart disappears at 10 years *10 - 15 years: Coraline's raped more times than she can count (Most scars). Grizzlyheart hasn't come back from wherever he is yet. Coraline's depression and anger takes root around 12 years, full fledged at 15 *15 years: Cora gets her blood demon and close friend Libyry. For eight months, Coraline becomes a prostitute. Lioneyes comes back within this time *16 years: Grizzlyheart returns under the alias "Crow", a name given to him by Coraline. She has no idea he is her brother. They slowly bond over time, though it's reluctant *17 years: Meets night elf named Nacht, bonds quite quickly with him. Births her fifth child, Ella, with her friend Zazzalore (Drunken mistake). Ends up having to kill Nacht, goes into a deep depression. *18 years: Nacht comes back (miraculously) on the night of Coraline's eighteenth birthday, but runs off, leaving Cora alone. Runs away from Lioneyes mid-year, Crow following. Crow ends up captured, Coraline saves him, ends up with triple claw scar along right side of face. Goes into a lighter depression over guilt; major self loathing starts to take root. Freiergeist and Coraline meet, don't realize they're twins. Freiergeist rapes Coraline several times, and still makes advances on her after they figure out they're related. *19 years: Joins 'Hidden Sanctuary' guild. Meets Xaenion who becomes a slight father figure, as well as Fedirend. Meets Calavere who helps Coraline find out that Crow = Grizzlyheart. Begins a short-lived relationship with Calavere. Calavere's bad side (A.K.A Anti-Cal) captures everyone, forces Coraline and Grizzlyheart into sex; she ends up pregnant; aborts child ASAP. Finds Ravenheart as brother. *20 years: Begins relationship with Fedirend. After so long they get engaged. Coraline's shipped off to Pandaria with her elder sister. Calavere's brother removes Coraline's romantic memories of Fedirend just after Coraline becomes pregnant with Fedirend's child (Belle). *21 years: Obsessed with making people happy. Begins relationship and becomes engaged to Calavere; short lived. Finds and adopts Eren; connects with him. Marries Ravenheart (Does not love him, but he says it would make him happy). Passes away. Once ressurected, she seems to have stopped giving a shit about almost anyone; Even easier to get angry and more prone to depression than before. than before. Category:Night Elf Category:Worgen Category:Undead Category:Death Knights Category:Forsaken Category:Forsaken Military Category:Prostitutes